Os admirados
by Anaisa
Summary: [U.A]Se apaixonar por um dos seus melhores amigos é um grande problema.Ainda mais quando se é Hermione Granger.E quando o garoto é Rony Weasley,tudo piora. Tudo muda, quando ela deixa cair O bilhete.[CAP2ON!][REVIEWS!]
1. Cap1

**Cap1.**

"Apresse-se querida."-disse a sua mãe, batendo levemente na porta.-"Você não quer chegar atrasada não é?"

Hermione não respondeu. Apenas continuou se olhando no espelho.

Ver o seu reflexo só a fazia se sentir deprimida.Afinal, o que ela poderia sentir? Alegria? Os seus cabelos não eram nada bonitos. Eram volumosos de uma cor que ela julgava ser totalmente sem-graça. Os seus olhos? Não transmitiam, toda a alegria que os olhos _dela_ transmitiam.A sua boca? Não era atraente como a _dela._Os garotos não tinham a mínima vontade de beijá-la e porque será?

E Hermione Granger era tudo. Menos alegre.

"_Como se eu tivesse motivos para me alegrar."_-pensava de modo bem infeliz. Decidiu parar com isso. Todo dia de manhã ela sentia isso. Não queria, mas sentia.

Desceu as escadas,desanimada, e ao se sentar, escutou o barulho da campainha.

"Quem seria à uma hora dessas?" -perguntou seu pai, um tanto surpreso.

"Não faço a mínima idéia."-respondeu a garota.- "Mas verei quem é."

Ao abrir a porta, Hermione congelou.

Afinal, _ele_ estava ali. Na sua frente. Sorrindo.

"Oi Hermione"-diz o garoto, a beijando na bochecha.-"Tudo bem?"

Ela congelara. Um tanto estupidamente dissera:

"Tu... Tudo."-parecia sem fôlego. As pernas estavam bambas, a respiração acelerada.-"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Ué. Eu disse que vinha te buscar ontem."-e ele levantou uma sobrancelha ao completar.-"Não me diga que você esqueceu."

"Não te direi."-falou a garota mais calma. O seu coração ainda batia acelerado, mas ela fazia todo o esforço para se acalmar.

"Então... você está pronta?"-perguntou o garoto, mostrando a chave do carro.

"Ainda não."-e, então, ela abriu um sorriso e disse.-"O que você acha de tomar café comigo?"

"Não seria muita folga?"

"Lógico que não."-ela então, deu passagem para o garoto.-"Entra logo."

Caminharam até a sala, ele perguntava alguma coisa, mas ela nem se lembraria depois do que ele falara. Afinal, ela só poderia observá-lo...

Sentia uma mistura de afeto e de desespero. Desespero por saber que nunca seria correspondida e afeto... porque o amava. Desde a cabeça até os pés.

Parecia que algum dia, esse amor a sufocaria de um jeito que ela não teria nenhuma salvação.

Mas ela queria ser salva?Queria nunca mais amá-lo?

Essas dúvidas a aterrorizavam. Ela sabia que o seu sofrimento acabaria quando deixasse de amá-lo, mas ela não queria. Nunca.

"Pai.Quero lhe apresentar uma pessoa muito especial."-disse Hermione, mostrando o rapaz.-"Esse é Ronald Weasley."

"Muito prazer,mas não me chame de Ronald, por favor."-ele, então, estendeu a sua mão e completou.-"Rony é muito melhor."

"Entendo."-disse o senhor Granger, o observando.-"Bom... quais são as suas intenções com a minha filha?"

Hermione gelara, mas ao escutar a resposta de Rony...

"As melhores possíveis para um melhor amigo."

... toda a sua vontade de espancar o garoto aumentara progressivamente.

"Vou pegar as minhas coisas."-disse a garota, levantando rapidamente da mesa.

Escutar aquelas palavras...

"_Se ele quisesse, arrancar o meu coração e chutá-lo daqui até Marte..."­_-pensava a garota enquanto subia as escadas._-"Até quando isso vai continuar?"_-sentia as lágrimas, mas ela não poderia chorar por ele. Nunca. Jamais.-_"Sim.. já derramei muitas lágrimas por ele."_

Pegou o seu material, quando voltou para sala viu que o seu pai já tinha saído.

Rony a estava esperando, na porta, ela sorriu para ele e disse:

"É normal meu pai fazer esse tipo de interrogatório."

"Nem se importe."-disse Rony.-"Não me diga que você já trouxe muitos garotos para os seus pais conhecerem."

"Fique tranqüilo que não te direi."-disse a garota, logo emendando em pensamento_-"Pois o único que eu trouxe, até hoje, foi você."_-e assim, abriu a porta esperando que o garoto passasse.

Raiva? O que ela realmente sentia? Seria raiva por ele nunca a ter visto como uma outra garota?

Ela não sabia a resposta, mas se pudesse, um único dia, conhecer todos os segredos dele...

--------------------------------------------------

"Então eu disse a ele..."-dizia Rony em algum lugar do seu canto.-"Harry relaxa, você sabe que entre eu e Helen..."

Ao escutar esse nome Hermione, ficou atenta.

"O que acontece entre você e a Helen?"

Rony parou e disse magoado:

"Você não escutou nada que eu disse né?"

"Se eu tivesse escutado, Rony."-Hermione disse, categórica.Ela não parara, não queria que ele a visse com aqueles olhos cheios de... temor.-"Eu não estaria te perguntando o que aconteceu."

Rony pareceu realmente ofendido. De verdade.

"Desculpa."-ele continuou andando.Hermione já estava há alguns metros na sua frente, ele correu para alcançá-lo e disse, um tanto ofegante.-"Só não precisava ser grossa."

"Não fui grossa, Rony."

"Bom, isso não importa."-o garoto retrucou.-"Bom, Helen foi ontem na minha casa."

"Com Harry?"-Hermione perguntou, mas estava claro que ela já sabia a resposta.

"Por Deus! Lógico que não."

A garota respirou fundo e agradeceu que a escola estava cada vez mais perto.

"Espero que vocês estejam usando... você sabe o que."-disse Hermione, com um sorriso forçado.

"Eu sinto muito, mas não está acontecendo muita coisa entre eu e a sua melhor amiga."-disse Rony de modo casual.-"Mas admito que ela é realmente linda."

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para a garota. Ela apertou mais forte o seu material contra o corpo e disse, numa voz embargada:

"Vou ao banheiro..."

Rony poderia jurar que tinha visto uma lágrima cair, mas logo tirou essa idéia da sua mente.

**CONTINUA...**

N/a: A fic nasceeuu /o\!!!!

Sinto muito pela demora, mas eu perdi esse arquivo, então, tive que recomeçar tudo de novo.. E deu um trabalho resgatar tudo o que eu tinha escrito.

Na verdade, a fic começaria de um jeito diferente, mas confesso que eu gostei desse jeito.

E sim, a Hermione é totalmente dramática, mas dá para entendê-la não é?

Bom, eu espero as suas reviews.

Beijos

Anaisa

Ps.: Quem seria Helen XD?

**DISCLAIMER:Se o meu nome fosse J.K Rowling, eu até poderia falar que Harry Potter é todinho meu. Mas como eu não sou... fico na vontade XD.**

**Não Harry Potter e todos os personagens NÃO me pertencem...**


	2. Cap 2

**Cap2.**

"_Ele não tem esse direito."-_pensava Hermione, enquanto corria para o banheiro.-_"Eu também não tenho o direito de amá-lo. Ainda mais desse jeito obsessivo..."_

Para ela, era uma obsessão. Enquanto corria para o banheiro, ela a viu.

A garota.

A menina perfeita.

A paixão do seu amigo.

A sua inimiga.

A sua melhor amiga...

"_Respire. Ache ótimo que a sua melhor amiga está com o amor da sua vida. Ache tudo... ótimo."-_era o que pensava, enquanto secava as lágrimas e via a garota perfeita vir ao seu encontro.

"Está acontecendo alguma coisa, Hermione?"-perguntou Helen Potter.

"Nada, nada."-respondeu a garota rapidamente.-"Por que?"

"Não sei... por alguns momentos, pensei que você está triste, chorando."

"Pode ter certeza que não aconteceu nada disso. Além disso..."-antes que Hermione pudesse continuar, Harry, O garoto popular da escola aparece, aperta o braço da garota e diz:

"Se você acha que pode se safar de mim, Helen..."

"Quer fazer o favor de me largar?"-diz a garota perfeita de modo bem irritado.-"Você não é meu pai. Não é e nunca será."

"Sou seu irmão."

"Harry."-falou Helen, pausadamente.-"Você é o meu **meio** irmão."

"Escuta aqui, garota."-Harry diz, segurando o braço da "irmã"-"Se você acha que só porque é a sensação da escola, você é a melhor... é melhor parar com isso."

"E o que você vai fazer comigo?"-disse Helen, tentando puxar o seu braço de volta.-"Vai me proibir de sair de casa?"

"Se eu pudesse."-diz o garoto, ainda segurando fortemente o braço de Helen.-"Eu faria de tudo para proibir que você fique dando em cima do meu melhor amigo."

"Ciúmes dele, Harry?"

O garoto popular largou o braço e disse de modo quase inaudível:

"Talvez não seja dele que eu tenho ciúme."

"Disse alguma coisa?"-perguntou Helen o olhando nos olhos.

"Lógico que não."-disse Harry, a fitando seriamente.

"Bom,mesmo que dissesse..."-começou Helen,ela se afastou e continuou-"Eu não daria ouvidos."

Só que antes que Harry pudesse responder, Helen já tinha virado e desaparecido na multidão.

"Ah, meu Deus."-sibilou Harry, tentando localizar a garota.

"Hum... Harry?"-disse Hermione, o fitando.-"Você ta bem?"

Pulando um metro de susto, o garoto disse:

"Lógico que sim."-Harry a olhou e devolveu a pergunta.-"E você?"

"E por que eu não estaria bem?"-disse a garota, um tanto nervosa.

"A gente pode ter se distanciado, Hermione."-começou Harry.-"Mas eu.. vejo que você não está legal".

Hermione corou e disse:

"Imagine."

O sinal tocou.

"É matemática, não é?"-perguntou o garoto, andando ao seu lado.

Hermione apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

----------------------------------------

Na sala, pela primeira vez, a garota não se sentiu com a mínima vontade de prestar atenção na porcaria da aula de matemática.

E ao ver que Harry sentara-se ao lado, no fundo da sala, ela apenas suspirou.

O garoto lançou um olhar do tipo:não-adianta-fugir-garota.

Hermione olhando para o enorme quadro, percebeu faltava alguém.

Alguém muito importante para ela.

Rony Weasley.

"_Onde ele está?"_-era o que ela queria saber.

"Procurando alguém?"-perguntou Harry, um tanto interessado, mas falara alto demais. Fazendo com que algumas pessoas escutassem.

"Algum problema, Potter?"-perguntou o professor o olhando atravessado.

"Nenhum, professor."-disse Harry.

Mal terminara de falar, Rony Weasley batera na porta.

"Que honra recebê-lo essa hora, senhor Weasley."-disse o professor sarcasticamente.

"Desculpe-me."-disse Rony, impaciente.-"Mas eu poderia entrar?"

"Só hoje, Weasley."

Rony rapidamente, senta-se na frente de Hermione.

"Depois você me passa o que ele escreveu,ok?"-disse o garoto o mais baixo possível.

Hermione apenas assentiu, mas por dentro se xingava.

Afinal, o que tinha ali, bem no pescoço do ruivo?

Um belo de um chupão.

"_Que coisa linda, não acha, Helen?"-_pensou a garota de modo sarcástico.

Harry também tinha percebido, mas não falara nada. Ele apenas rasgou um pedaço do seu caderno, escreveu alguma coisa e passou para a garota ao seu lado.

Hermione querendo, realmente, prestar atenção na aula, fingiu que não tinha visto o bilhete, na sua frente.

Harry, rolando os olhos, a cutucou e mostrou o papelzinho na sua mesa.

Um tanto relutante, a garota decidiu abri-lo.

"_**Vai contar quando para o Rony?"**_

Tentando se fazer de desentendida, Hermione escreveu:

"_Contar o que? Que eu não entendo porcaria nenhuma dessa matéria?"_

E passou para o Harry. Ela a olhava pelo canto dos olhos e o viu escrever, animado:

"_**Que você gosta dele."**_

"_Nossa... você é muito sutil, não acha?"_

"_**Hermione, Hermione. Eu sei que você gosta dele."**_

"_Gosto porcaria nenhuma."_

"_**Então... por que você está tão nervosa?"**_

"_Quem disse que eu estou nervosa?"_

"_**EU estou dizendo que você está nervosa."**_

"_Por que você não segue o seu próprio conselho?"_-escreveu a garota, irritada.-_"Por que não conta a Helen a verdade?"_

"_**Que verdade?"**_

"_Que você não aprova o 'namoro' dela com Rony porque gosta dela."_

Harry pareceu desnorteado. Percebeu que não haveria espaço, então rasgou mais um tanto da sua folha e escreveu:

"_**Você está totalmente PIRADA. Ou está blefando. Helen e eu somos irmãos."**_

"_Vocês não tem parentesco.Helen é filha da sua madrasta com outro cara."_

"_**Você está blefando."**_

"_Não estou."_

"_**Mas quer saber por que eu não aprovo o Rony?"**_

"_Se você puder me contar..."_

"_**Bom, digamos que para a Helen, Rony Weasley é apenas um brinquedinho."**_

"_Minha amiga não é assim."_

"_**Você tem certeza que a conhece, Hermione? Helen é uma bruxa."**_

"_Não acho."_

"_**Mas isso não vem ao caso. Você gosta do Rony, por que não diz a ele?"**_

"_Por que NÃO!!!"_

"_**Você é muito complicada, Hermione."**_

_"..."_

"_**Estou falando sério! Se você não conta ao Rony, por que você não tenta sei lá, desencanar dele?"**_

Quando Harry essa última parte, Hermione ficou um bom tempo pensando.

O garoto popular tinha razão. Por que ela não conseguia? Será que é por que não havia alguém mais lindo e perfeito que Rony Weasley?

Pegou um pedaço da sua própria folha e escreveu:

_Eu sei que eu deveria esquecê-lo, mas não consigo._

E essa era a verdade.

Mas antes que pudesse entregar a Harry e ver o que ele achava. O sinal tocou.

Segurando o bilhete enquanto tentava pegar os livros e cadernos, ela não percebeu que o pequeno pedaço de papel caíra das suas mãos.

Nem quando Rony a chamou, a garota deu atenção.

Apenas saiu, confusa, da sala de matemática.

---------------------------------------------------------

Quando Rony viu o pequeno pedaço de papel no chão, ele o pegou e vendo que só poderia ser da garota, gritou:

"Hey, Hermione!"-mas ela simplesmente o ignorou.-"Você esqueceu..."

"_Acho que não tem nada demais ler o que está escrito."_-pensava enquanto seus dedos ligeiros abriam o pequeno papel.

E ao ler quase cai para trás:

_Eu sei que eu deveria esquecê-lo, mas não consigo._

**CONTINUA...**

N/a:Oiee!!

Bom, Rony leu o bilhete e agora?

Espero que vocês estejam gostando dessa fic okk?

Beijos

Anaisa

Ps.: Espero reviews.

Ps2.:Me desculpem pela demora.


End file.
